


I'll bring you to the promised land

by Treker402



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, There are many dark stuff here but I don't want to put it to scare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treker402/pseuds/Treker402
Summary: R met Boss for the first timeand it's about business.
Kudos: 8





	I'll bring you to the promised land

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for any mistakes that will occur. I put so much effort into this one and I hope you will enjoy the story.

[20:03pm]

B: R

R:

B: bitch

R:

B: R, YoU CANNOT DROP ME IN NOWHERE BAR AnD SUDDENLY DISAPPEAR LIKE THIS.

R: ;)

Ahhhh~ Hi, there. It’s me, R. Your favorite lovely and sexy as hell friend. Today, I brought Queen B to the new underground Bar. Y’know? all kinds of bad stuff we did here in underground world. Don’t forget to mention about those criminal gangs over there, the top right in the corner is a formal kidnapper group, far beyond left is huge mafia dude with all of his sluts, don’t forget a dude with a serious face who just killed his cousin years ago and yes! my target is a big guy who a-l-w-a-y-s wants to throw money at a stripper at the pole(for example me, HA!). And yesssss, you suppose to know now

I’m a prostitute.

nah, I’m not really proud of it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

fineee, just a little bit. I’m sure that I’m hot enough to make the guy pays for me. 

And NOPE, I do not recommend any KIDs or ANY girls to follow my footsteps because this is not a proud-to-present-job. I didn’t have a choice, okay? I’m not a fucking Disney princess who wakes up and gets a husband!? Real-world sucks and being mature more suck. I just went pass through my crisis part of being a stupid female octopus. Urgh, I REALLY don't want to mention about that. Let me knows you better, maybeee I can spill my tea like B does ( no B doesn’t do that.)

B: R, if any men in here try to touch me, I will give him a war.

R: jeez, girl. calm down won’t u? btw you look sooo goood with that black dress, Queen

B: I need to talk with the manager. 

R: He is right there behind the red curtain. 

I’m also behind the red curtain waiting for my sweet queen to arrive her essence. The manager is sitting beside me- he is a shrimp with 6 pairs of legs and 12 pairs of shoes. God, I don’t want to imagine how much money I will lose for shoes if I were born as a shrimp. Finally, our queen has arrived. She came into the room with a dead face and a knot between her eyebrows. I mean I know that she’s angry but that’s what I want anyway ( sorry B, Iuv tho). I blow a kiss to her and clearly she doesn’t take that so I start to introduce the manager to her about what she needs to do and brah brah brah business stuff. They seem to have a good company. Since it is not about me anymore, I decided to walk out of there.

The bar. you know what it looks like. Darkroom full with a vivid light from disco tech and neon light. You can barely see anyone here because some of them can disappear into the dark, some have a transparent body that you can look through their organs, some can even reflect light or produce light too! There is a group of shark sitting across the room from me. I blow a kiss to one of them and yes this time one of them taking the hit. Look! Do they want to have some talk? Nah, I prefer only high-class boss not low type mercenary. I turn my way to the big grumpy and greedy hermit crab. Compliment his hat and some touching and seducing and then boom! I got a free crash for a drink tonight. ez.

The bartender is a needlefish and... he is really not capable of this job. I mean look at the anxious he got when he noticed I wear only bra? I mean seriously!?? dude this is an underground bar (aka dark zone) who hired you in here? He seems to have a panic attack for every customer that wants to order a drink. A couple of girls beside me also talks about the incident that happened here a few days ago. I’m sitting on the  stool and pretend that I didn’t listen to them (but I actually did.) In conclusion, someone died on this bar stand and the old bartender decided to quit his job and here comes this panic newbie. Good one, I note this on my phone in case I can sell this information to someone else. 

This is my normal life. 

Stay bitchy daily 

The power and respect that I got come from people who I sleep with. The name “ R “ represents a high-class slut who favors by powerful men. Some of my clients are commanders, the owner of something big or even some famous influencer that I can’t say their name out loud. I am not the innocent one, sweetheart. I’m a fucking dirty bitch who sells my pride and honor for money. 

I don’t want to think much about anything besides money.

I know it’s bad but that’s also how life has been treating me so far.

  
  


“ 1 Margarita. “ I don’t forget to give him a little blow kiss that makes him almost stumble on his own feet. 

“ also 1 Spirytus, please “

huh?

  
  


I glance to the right side of my body. There is a woman who has been sitting here before me. She is an octoling. Thanks to my mask, I hope she didn’t notice that I’m looking at her now. She is the same age as me. Her grey tentacles are tied like a little ponytail behind her head. She wears a red Hawaii shirt with a short black legging and...

“ you must be R, right? “

and a pair of crimson eyes that can swallow my soul. 

“ …... y yes?”

I almost lose my mind when I look at those eyes. Cod what is THAT look!? who is this woman? she is something different from the other girls that I have met. Something feels so….weird. However, since she starts the conversation so I need to be a good girl and reply to it. I turn myself to face her and then suddenly I just noticed that she DOES wear a shirt but she doesn’t button any of them. Even worse, she doesn’t wear a bRA?!

What kinds of confidence she has to dress up like this!?!??

If B was here, she would be screaming and jump in the pacific ocean without a second thought. 

“ I have heard a lot about your stories, R “ she narrows her eyes and gives me some warm smile. Even Though it is dark here but I can spot her little fang from the bottom of her mouth (which kinda cute ?) This woman has the aura that can violently shake your sexuality. She is so fucking hot. I mean look at her. She can kill someone with that look! urgh urgh urgh this is like you are standing in front of a giant snake and wishing that it will bite down on your neck.

This is bad..

“ yessss, people always do that. Anyway, you come here for business right?” 

I give her a pretty sweet smile back like nothing is on my mind. The bartender intervenes in our conversation by serving our drinks. I take a little sip on my own drink, while she is doing the same without losing eye contact with me.

Damn.

“ I have a job for you. “ 

*insert a little clap here*

Business Time

“ Wow, now that’s interesting. What do you want me to do, miss?”

“ Do you remember the accident years ago? About the statue of liberty.”

THAT’s the big one. 

“ Of course, who can forget those 2 superstars saving the world right?” 

“ I want you to find something for me there. “

hm?

“ What is it? “

“ An old telephone box. “ 

Hel-

H E L L O

Did you hear that?

Did you hear what she just request a high-class bitch like me to do? finding an OLD TELEPHONE BOX at the bottom of the ocean? not to mention that the place was closed by the government now. It is illegal to go into that area. Ho….. I guess that is why she needs me. Ah yes, my connection. 

I try my best to keep on my professional look even I lost it a little bit when she said “ telephone box”. She giggles a little. God, I really want to shut her up with my own mouth right now. I mean I’m not THAT gay like Queen B, but HOw can you not gay for her?

“ So? do you take it or not?”

“ How much you can give me? “

“ How much do you want? “

E

Ehe

EHEHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

You won’t see me shake someone hand this fast in my life. 

DEAL! 

“ deal.“ I calmly smile back while my internal-self is screaming about how much benefits I will receive from this stupid job. Hahahahhaha, anyway, she doesn’t look like she can be this stupid. The fool one always be fooled. What I can say? it’s her fault to speak something like that to me. 

I’m ALL about the cash, darling. 

She hands me a card with the same smile as before.

“ My name is Boss, nice to meet you, R. “

“ I’m glad to do business with you too, Boss~ “

I try to not focus on her beast and yes I’m failed (thanks to the mask again that she can’t see where my eyes are at hahaha)

By the way, in case you don’t know, The name “ R “ is not real. I am anonymous. No one knows about who I am or where do I come from. Where is my family or whose I belong to? I perfectly cover all of these small details. To tell the truth, it’s really dangerous down here to use your real identity. Only a moron does that. 

“ Cheer? “ 

“ Of cours- “ she smiles. 

“ Is That BOSS!? “

“ OMG SHE IS REALLY BOSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! “ 

Remember the couple who talked about the crime scene on this stand? Ah yes, that’s them. One is an inkling and the second one is an anemone. Both girls and both are screaming beside “ Boss “ now. Urgh 

“ Bosssss, my sweetheart. I’m sorry that I can stay with you full night. I really really want to do that bu-”

“ I don’t know that you will come here! I would take you a little tour down here. Just call me before okay?” 

“ Do you consider to spend a little nigh-”

“ hey~ if you are free tonight, I don’t mind if we ca-”

“ what?”

“ huh?”

“ What’s bitch? I am the one who let you know her.”

“ so what? that doesn’t mean you already own her, hoe. “

This is an example of what I call low-class bitches. Not to clarify, most of them always look like this. wait, does this mean Boss is a prostitute likes me? Is she the same class as me?? huh? Did I just get myself both client and enemy at the same time? She is hot. No wonder why those two desire her so much. Just only her look and her clothes(?) can make me go crazy too. 

“ I would love to spend a night with you, R. “

Here comes the killer face from those bitches. Nah, I’m not playing the same game with you two. 

“ I don’t want to lose any money on someone like you, Boss.” 

“ You don’t need to “

“ Just take off your mask is enough.” 

what

What

What did you just say? 

Don’t you have any idea why I’m wearing a MASK? There is something that I hate the most lay behind it. Who do you think you are, Boss? You are not a fucking god that can command me to do anything that you want! You are my client now but that doesn’t mean you have the right to ask for every-fucking-thing. Do you know much I HATE what it’s underneath this mask!? I HATE IT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. 

Before I will yell the word [No] right in front of the speaker, those two troublemakers start to say something. 

“ I have heard that you only sleep with high-class men right, R? “

“ Damn those dudes are really selfish, they only want to use you as their own sex toy right? ew, have they ever make you orgasm before?”

“ No, they won’t care about that. Believe me, they don’t even turn us on. They just want to thrust their thing inside you in every hole you have. “

“ That’s soooooo sad, I guess I need to have mercy on you this time.”

“ Just for this time, R. You can have her. She is good.”

“ You will thank us later.”

They finished their sentences and pat me on my shoulder before leaving us alone. I…...I’m speechless for a while. They are not wrong about that tho. I’m such a slut, right? haha 

“ You look upset, R. Your ears turn red now. “

[ The red curtain is opening ]

“ Shut up! Do you still think that you are a godlike creature huh? I will prove it that you are not.” 

she giggles. 

[ The audiences start to applause ]

“ I’m not like what you think, R “

[ The sound of mic checking ]

“ Better keep your mouth shut, Boss. “

[ Queen B grabs the mic ] 

“ Better keep your voice down tonight, R. “

[ The music plays ]

See? I told you.

[ B starts to sing ]

She is dangerous.

[ Dangerous Woman ]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing.  
> If you want me to fix any grammar or anything, please let me know.


End file.
